This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this study is to assess the safety of BOTOX in terms of pulmonary function in patients with reduced lung function. BOTOX is used to reduce muscle tone and has been used to treat spasticity following a stroke. There is a risk that this treatment could compromise the diaphragm and pulmonary function.